


Sleep Deprivation Affection Syndrome

by kitkat1003



Series: Fabric, Madness, and a Chemical Reaction [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dr.Flug needs to sleep, I love poly relationships, Multi, help these 3 they're all too good, ooc maybe but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat1003/pseuds/kitkat1003
Summary: “So, we go in and snatch Dr.Flug out of his silly laboratory, then-,” Black Hat clears his throat, the noise effectively silencing Demencia’s rant.  As is, the girl perks up at his presence, eyes going wide and excited, while 5.0.5 shrinks in on himself, as if to look smaller and less of a target.Black Hat wonders if the bear learned that from Dr.Flug.“And what exactly is this plan to ‘snatch Dr.Flug out of his silly laboratory’ for?”





	1. Flug's Floundering Fright

Black Hat doesn’t know what to make of the relative silence in his mansion.  He should be happy, but it instead leaves him with uncertainty.  Sure, the lack of noise is a nice change of pace, but he knows it must mean that the idiots he allows to room in his space were up to something.  Something that would most likely end up with him using his precious, if limitless, powers to fix.

With a sigh, he gets up out of his office chair, leaving the paperwork-taxes, commissions, other documents-on his desk and pulling his coat off of his chair to put on, pushing the door open and walking towards the usual spot where he can find most of his employees.

On his way there, however, he finds 5.0.5 and Demencia in the living room, which halts his journey to the lab.  They have some tea, though Demencia’s cup looks more like sugar in a cup than tea, and she’s animatedly talking to 5.0.5, who is still in his maid costume and is listening with rapt attention.

“So, we go in and snatch Dr.Flug out of his silly laboratory, then-,” Black Hat clears his throat, the noise effectively silencing Demencia’s rant.  As is, the girl perks up at his presence, eyes going wide and excited, while 5.0.5 shrinks in on himself, as if to look smaller and less of a target.

Black Hat wonders if the bear learned that from Dr.Flug.

“And what exactly is this plan to ‘snatch Dr.Flug out of his silly laboratory’ for?” He asks, eyes narrowing.  Dr.Flug, while being the one he most tolerated, was often falling behind schedule because of his own incompetence, as well Demencia’s plans, and he needed to ask the man to add more commissions ASAP if they were to keep the space where their house resided.  Demencia shrugs in reply, grinning cheekily, but 5.0.5 smacks her on the arm, and she crosses her arms with a a pout before actually replying.

“I was just gonna grab him away from his nerd stuff for a few hours cause he’s tired!  I don’t remember the last time he left there!” She looks away, and Black Hat can see why.  5.0.5 and Dr.Flug are outcasts in the sense that they aren’t as embarrassed whenever the topic of actual care comes up.  Dr.Flug cares about a lot of things, he’s just afraid to express them due to years of teasing, but 5.0.5 hasn’t learned that yet, being made not too long before Demencia arrived. 

Still, the idea of his only scientist not being in good shape to create does send the tiniest bit of concern.  He nods at Demencia, who looks up at him, eyes sharp and prepared for some sort of scorn, but that easy going grin still plastered on her face.

“Well, I supposed instead of such an idiotic plan, I could come with you two to see what the Doctor is up to,” He says at last, and Demencia grins, impish but genuine.  Before he can tell her no, she skips over and jumps to plant a kiss on his cheek, running ahead to escape being yelled at for doing so.  Black Hat grumbles under his breath, ignoring the sly, knowing smile from 5.0.5(honestly, that bear was too telling of these things for his own good).  On camera, there would be no physical affection, no affirmations of care, not the slightest hint of soft emotions between any of them, but off camera? 

He supposes it can be allowed.

He follows just a few steps behind Demencia after catching up with her, and when he passes a mirror he finds the slightest hint of a blush on his face.  He grimaces it away, but the feelings are still there.  He despises them, but by the time they get to Dr.Flug’s lab, they’ve been thoroughly shoved into somewhere unreachable.

Demencia seems to be worried enough to let it show on her face, which is somewhat alarming, considering her nearly always grinning, despite the situation.  He peeks in as well, and nearly groans at the sight.

Dr.Flug is swaying on his feet, shaking hands grasping chemicals to mix together to make some sort of concoction.  He’s mumbling to himself, and Black Hat leans in just a little bit closer to hear.

“Got to make this right, got to-no, no, no, wrong.  If-if I do this right no yelling no yelling, Black Hat won’t hit me, he won’t-,” It continues along those lines, and Black Hat feels his chest tighten at the words.  Sure, he’d been a bit physical the last few weeks, but he hadn’t been _that_ bad, had he?

He’s so lost in his pondering that he nearly misses how Dr.Flug is about to put two very volatile chemicals together.   The moment that the realization hits, he snaps his fingers, switching out one of the beakers in Dr.Flug’s hand with an identical empty one.  The Doctor doesn’t notice, and Black Hat takes the time to see the heavy wrinkles in the bag underneath Dr.Flug’s goggles, the way his coat and shirt and pants are covered in stains, how he looks as if he could fall over with the slightest gust of wind.

When the chemical falls into the empty beaker, Dr.Flug shakes it, stares deeply at the color with hazy eyes, before slamming it on the table.  “N-no, it’s not right, _why is it not right?!”_

Demencia, who has been watching the scene with him, finally breaks, running past him and grabbing Dr.Flug into a mixture of a wrestling hold and a hug.  Dr.Flug flinches in her arms, continuing to shake.

“D-D-Demencia?” He manages, and Black Hat makes himself known with a deliberate loud step onto the linoleum floor.  Dr.Flug’s head whips to stare at him with wide eyes, and Black Hat grins in a way he hopes is not too threatening.  It’s a tough feat, considering his grin consists of sharp teeth.  With not a word, he walks over and grabs Dr.Flug out of Demencia’s arms, giving Demencia  a pat on the head for her troubles. 

Still silent, he walks out of the laboratory, ignoring Dr.Flug’s protests and making his way to his bedroom.  He drops Dr.Flug onto his bed, and Dr.Flugs nearly shrieks, trembling and begging for Black Hat not to hurt him, that he’s sorry, that he’ll do better, and Black Hat feels nearly sick, because surely Dr.Flug isn’t thinking that he would _ever_ do _that_ to him?

Demencia pushes past him again, grabbing Dr.Flug and shushing him.

“Black Hat’s not mad, silly, he’s worried!  We’re _all_ worried!  You’ve been working without sleep for days!” She gives him a pat on the back and a kiss on the center of his paper bag for good measure, and Dr.Flug manages to calm down slightly, eyes darting up to Black Hat for confirmation.

In any other situation, Black Hat would mumble in some sort of agreement, or he’d hide his concern behind an insult that Dr.Flug could easily read, but Dr.Flug is neither wanting nor needing of such nuanced affirmation of concern, not with this level of sleep deprivation and self depreciation on his face.  With a sigh, he lets his mask of indifference slide off of his face.

“Yes, I was…concerned by your unhealthy behavior,” He manages, and Dr.Flug’s eyes widen with surprise, a blush heating up the paper bag covering his face.  Black Hat chuckles, snapping his fingers and summoning two pairs of pajamas.  He tosses each one to the two people in his bed.  “Put these on,” He orders, though with marginally less of a bite than usual.  He himself moves to his closet, hiding himself behind a screen and replacing his suit with flannel red pajamas, complete with a night cap.  When he come back to the bed, Dr.Flug’s clothes are folded neatly next to the bed, and the man is folding up Demencia’s clothes while Demencia kicks her legs in the air and grins at the ceiling.    Black Hat grins almost fondly at the sight, before laying down on the side of the bed closest to the wall.  He looks over at Demencia , who gets the slight hint he sends her, and she pushes Dr.Flug between them, his back to Black Hat and his front to Demencia.

Dr.Flug’s face heats up.  “W-wha-,”

“Just get some sleep already, idiot,” Black Hat growls softly, and is pleased by how Dr.Flug doesn’t flinch, and instead curls closer to his chest.

After a few moments in which Demencia snuggles up to Dr.Flug, and the two’s soft snores fill the room, Black Hat wraps an arm around the both of them, and closes his eyes to sleep.


	2. Demencia's Dizzying Discontent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demencia is sure she should be tired. She’s been up for days, but the jittery feeling in her bones-no, her circuits-doesn’t leave her, sending her into bouts of manic explosions of energy, which ends up with Dr.Flug sending her out of his Lab or Black Hat screaming at her to get out of his office.
> 
> (She has to correct herself sometimes, remember where her humanity starts and ends.)

Demencia is sure she should be tired.  She’s been up for days, but the jittery feeling in her bones-no, her circuits-doesn’t leave her, sending her into bouts of manic explosions of energy, which ends up with Dr.Flug sending her out of his Lab or Black Hat screaming at her to get out of his office.

_(She has to correct herself sometimes, remember where her humanity starts and ends.  Flug has told her that she’s just as human **mentally** as anyone else, but a human doesn’t have to occasionally plug themselves into a wall; or can go months without eating;, or sometimes need to oil their gears, because they have bones and flesh and a nervous system while she has gears and metal and circuitry.)_

Where Dr.Flug becomes catatonic when he lacks sleep-she’s seen it, but a part of her enjoys it because Black Hat looks at them softly (or does he just look at _Dr.Flug_ that way, and she’s reading it wrong?)-but she becomes even crazier than usual, loopy and excited and also without a mouth filter.

5.0.5 is the one she runs to during her fits now, because the last time she lost a mouth filter she made Flug cry with how mean and angry she was-she’s not mean and angry now, she’s sad and confused and almost _hurt_ -and the bear holds her in his soft arms and she tries not to cry.  5.0.5 is like a big brother to her, she plays pranks on him and he teases her about the way she looks at Black Hat and Flug, but now he’s her comfort.

“Do you think they actually like me?” She asks him, tired but unable to sleep, filled with this buzz of adrenaline, and 5.0.5 makes a soft noise to try and dissuade her from her thoughts, but her word vomit doesn’t stop, and she continues.  “M-maybe they’re doing it to make fun of me, or to make me less annoying, cause I act so silly and annoying and stupid and-,” 5.0.5 shushes her, and she realizes that there are tears in her eyes.  Flug doesn’t like it when she cries, something about how it could hurt her circuitry, but he probably doesn’t _care-_

“Demencia.”

She starts at the sound, looking up to see Black Hat in the doorway.  He’s staring down on her with an odd expression.  It looks like concern, but isn’t that reserved for when _Flug_ is tired or hurt or sad?  He walks over to her, and picks her up in his arms, nodding at 5.0.5, who stares back with some sort of message that Demencia is too tired to decipher, before her brother bear disappears from view and she is lead out of the room, towards the lab.  “Do you _actually_ think we don’t care for you?” Black Hat questions; she curls up into a ball in response, sniffing back tears, her metal gears aching from lack energy. 

“Sir-,”

“Don’t call me sir.  Not now.”

She steals a look at Black Hat, and his face is scrunched up into anger, but surprisingly not at her.  If anything, he seems angry at himself.  She looks down again, but manages a shrug in to reply to his earlier question.  Black Hat sighs before speaking again.  “Trust me when I say that my decision to chose both of you comes from mutual…affection,” He tells her, reaching the lab, and she takes the words to heart, even with her sleep deprived mind trying to throw all of the love she’s given away in favor of her doubts and insecurities.

Flug is working on some sort of machine when Black Hat comes in, and he barely notices their arrival.

_Maybe he’ll make another machine and fall in love with them, since you’re the **old** model-_

“H-hello Black Hat, sir, I, uh, I haven’t finished all the commissions yet-,”

“Dr.Flug,” Black Hat says quietly, but the scientist continues to ramble.

“I, uh, I h-have an idea for a new invention for the c-c-catalogue, also, and I was wondering if-“

“ _Flug_ ,” Black Hat says a little louder, with a little more feeling behind it, and Flug stops, looks up, sees Demencia in Black Hat’s arms, and drops everything.  Literally.

He rushes over, nearly tripping over himself as he does, and his gloved hands find her face, his own expression pinched and worried.  Demencia leans into the touch subtly, and he uses his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes.  She sniffs softly, looking at the floor.

“W-what’s wrong?” He asks, and she doesn’t know why those two words break her-maybe it’s the sincerity, the plain made concern-but she starts to sob, much too tired to form words or to explain, and Black Hat balks, going more worried she expects, and Flug also jumps at her loud near wailing.  However, Flug recovers very quickly, motioning for Black Hat to sit down.  He doesn’t…well; Flug can’t kiss her, because he still won’t show what’s underneath his paper bag-not even to Black Hat, she reminds herself as her mind tries to twist that on her-, but he presses his bag against hers in an odd comparison to a kiss.  She appreciates it, especially when he leans back with tear stains on his bag.  Black Hat kisses her head as well, and preens under the affection, giggling and hiccuping as the last of her tears subside.

“S-so?” Flug questions, and she uses her hands to brush away her tears, taking a deep breath.

“I just, sometimes it feels like you guys don’t…don’t like me like you like each other,” She feels Black Hat tense, and she leans back into him in their cross legged position.  “Cause you guys love each other a lot, and Black Hat worries about you, and I do too, but he looks at _you_ soft and you look at _him_ and it’s like you both _never_ look at _me_ like _that_ -,” Tears build up in her eyes again, the feelings of being left behind boiling up in her throat, and Flug wraps his arms around her.  He puts her head underneath his chin, and Black Hat places his own chin on top of Flug’s head, and they lay in that position for a good ten minutes, before Flug speaks up.

“W-we’re sorry, Demencia, b-but we do l-l-love you,” Black Hat stays away from the word love like it’s poison on his lips, so she never hears him say it, but the demon nods in agreement.  Demencia allows herself a grin.

“I don’t try to look… _soft_ , as you say, but on the occasions I do, it’s for both of you,” Black Hat adds for affirmation, and Demencia feels warmth in her chest and a blush on her face.  After a moment, she yawns, and Flug cocks his head to the side.

“When’s the last time you slept?” He asks her, and Demencia shrugs, grinning goofily.  She’s moved back into the loopy sort of energy she gets when much too tired, and Flug sighs.  “Black Hat’s room or mine?” She’s surprised that he actually asks her, because usually she just follows them wherever.  They never sleep in her room, but that’s because her room is so messy she can’t even find where the bed _is_ , let alone it being anywhere clean enough for her neat-freak boyfriends.

Her heart kinda flutters when she thinks of the word _boyfriends;_ in the plural sense.  She doesn’t even _have_ a heart though, so how does that work?

“Yours,” She replies, and Flug stands up.  Black Hat reaches under her armpits and lifts her up as he rises, before moving her into a more comfort able position in his arms.  His grip on her is tighter than before, as if he thinks that if he holds too loosely she’ll run away-like she’d _ever_ -and she giggles again, high on this euphoria of affirmed love and sleep deprivation.

The walk to Flug’s room is silent, and when they get there Black Hat whisks up some pajamas, making his own little screen to hide himself while he changes, and she and Flug turn away from each other while they both change.  None of them have seen each other naked-well, technically they’ve both seen _her_ naked, since Flug designed her and Black Hat watched her be built, but they’ve never seen each other naked in an _intimate_ sort of fashion.  She doesn’t mind; they’re taking things slow, but she still looks forward to the day she gets to watch her boys change while they watch her and it’ll be the simplest exchange, but it’ll also be the most intimate of trusts shared between them.

They curl around her on the bed, just like she and Black Hat do for Flug and like Flug and her do for Black Hat-that’s a _very_ rare occasion-, but they don’t really plan out this stuff so it ends up being not as often as she’d like that she’s in the middle.  They should make like a calendar or something for this, because she feels so warm and secure between them, like they’ll never let her go.

She listens to them both drift off, the adrenaline from earlier seeping out of her and making her eyelids heavy.  She feels much less out of place now, like she belongs with her boys, and she loves calling them her boys because it means that they’re _hers._

They’re _hers_ , and now she _knows_ that she’s _theirs_ , and that thought sends her to sleep smiling.


	3. Operation: Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We aim to surpass expectations, Boss!” She laughs, pulling forward, and Black Hat’s smile grows all the more fond. Flug blushes.
> 
> “Yes, well, I suppose that’s why I love you two idiots.”

Flug can see that Black Hat is running on empty.

There’s a tired slump in the demon’s shoulders, a much too pinched look in his expression.  Bags have formed under his one visible eye, and he rubs his head once _exactly_ every five minutes.

Okay, so maybe he’s been staring at Black Hat for too long, but he’s concerned.  It’s not _creepy_ ; it’s just…collecting evidence for a later claim, because Black Hat is a nightmare to try and get to rest.  The man- _demon_ -is incredibly stubborn, not to mention more inclined to scare in order to get his way rather than listen, so he and Demencia have their work cut out for them.

Well, he has to get Demencia on the same page, because at the moment she’s laying down on one of his desks while he works, humming a tune while fiddling with her guitar.  He usually would have her leave-he doesn’t like anyone near him when he’s working usually, with 5.0.5 being the rare exception-but it’s either have her watch him or have her play guitar so loud that it shatters his beakers.  Not only that, but the noise wouldn’t help Black Hat with his worsening mood.

Black Hat gets _very_ short tempered when he’s overworked, and that’s saying something.

“D-D-Demencia?” He hates the way he stutters but Demencia never makes fun of him for it; well, not anymore, considering their discussion on what was and what was not okay to tease him about during their few but often incredibly long talks about personal boundaries and other emotional stopping points(Don’t take off his bag, or grab Black Hat’s hat, or mention Demencia’s inner wiring).  She perks up at his voice, eyes boring into his goggles, and he sets his work down on the table before continuing. “You kn-know Black Hat has been uh-up for a long time.  I-I-I think we need to h-h-help him r-rest,” Demencia cocks her head to the side, before her eyes light up in understanding.  They light up _literally_ , actually.  He had installed that feature with the intent of allowing him to test for comprehension in the robot’s AI with relative ease, but now it just makes Demencia look cute.

He doesn’t try to think of her as a robot, because he built her with the idea of making something as close to human as he could get, and she’s surpassed his expectations as well as passing his thoughts of emotional distance from her, and he never wants her to think that she’s a robot in the sense that she’s replaceable, especially after her break down two months ago.

Wait, had it _really_ been almost _two months_ since they sought out each other’s company in the night?  The thought hits Flug with a sad note of realization.  They seriously needed to just share a room or something.  After all, Black Hat could shapeshift the house to his will, and since they were all in a relationship together, the barriers seemed very polarizing, a huge reminder that they weren’t as close as they _could_ be.

But now is not the time for such tangent thoughts, he reminds himself as Demencia jumps off of the table.

“Oh yeah!  He’s been holed up in his office for a while now!” She comments, her usual plastered on grin faltering at the thought.  “We should cuddle him to death!” She exclaims after a moment, and while Flug appreciates her enthusiasm-he would be lying if he said he _didn’t_ want to go through with that ‘plan’-he clears his throat to get her attention.

“Yes, but!  We’ll need to lure him out of his office,” He whispers the last part into her ear, like Black Hat is somehow listening in-well, he might be, there are security cameras everywhere-and Demencia nods, moving to attention with a salute.

“Alrighty!  What’s the plan, cap’n?” Flug takes a moment to think.  Black Hat is an incredibly difficult to persuade or threaten demon, so both of those plots would fail, and in this state of sleep deprivation using their _wiles_ -he nearly shudders at the word-or rather affection for him would just instigate annoyance.

After a moment, he claps his hands together with a plan.

They’re going to need to get 5.0.5 on board, though.

* * *

 

“Operation: Black Coffee is a go, I repeat, Operation: Black Coffee is a go,” Flug whispers into the walkie-talkie.  Demencia waves from the other side of the hall, and he groans, because they’re supposed to pretend they _aren’t_ near each other!  That was the whole _point_ of _using_ the walkie-talkies! 

_(They’re of his own invention, of course.  Most appliances in the house are, save for the things Black Hat creates himself.)_

5.0.5 walks by with an oddly exasperated look on his face.  Then again, 5.0.5 has been one to soak up their emotional drama lately.  He makes a note to get 5.0.5’s favorite snack as a gift later, especially after this sort of scheme.

The plan is to lure Black Hat out with the smell of coffee.  With his boss so tired, the fresh smell of hot coffee would of course take the demon out of his office, and from there Demencia and him would…tackle him, as Demencia had proposed while he went over the plan earlier.  5.0.5 was simply the bait holder, because if it were him holding the coffee Black hat wouldn’t take it because despite the sometimes malicious way Black hat handled them, he knew that Flug only made coffee for himself when he _needed_ it.  Demencia couldn’t carry the coffee because she was the stronger one out of the two of them, and 5.0.5 tackling Black Hat wouldn’t create the same natural chemically induced emotions to respond in the demon’s brain.  So, that of course left 5.0.5 to act clueless outside of Black Hat’s office doors, holding the coffee close to the door as to make sure the full effect of the aroma hit Black Hat.

Five minutes pass.  The coffee is slowly moving from hot to warm, and Demencia is getting bored, both things very much deterrents to the plan.  5.0.5 is also getting tired, from what Flug can tell, because his movements are slow and almost labored.

Okay, he would definitely need to find a bigger way to make this up to his bear creation.

After another minute, he hears the groan of Black hat pushing his chair back and getting up, shoes thumping against the floor with each step, and he motions for 5.0.5 to move away from the door and down the hall.

“Subject: Hat Demon is on the move.  Phase two of Operation: Black Coffee is a go,” He’s actually surprised that Black hat fell for their trick so quickly.  He figured it would take at least ten minutes for the demon to get up, which is why he had come prepared with another coffee that was held in a warming container-of his own invention, he puffs up his chest proudly-, but it seems they won’t need it.

Black Hat steps out of his office; not in a sleep dazed haze like Flug had imagined, but in a disgruntled state.  The usual pristine look that Black Hat was always so concerned about is exchanged for rumpled clothing, large sagging bags and harsh lines cutting up a very tired face, and arms that hang limply at Black Hat’s sides.

“Flug, Demencia, come on out.  Your breathing is much too loud for you to actually hide yourselves from me,” Black Hat mutters tiredly, not a hint of his usual charm or bite behind his words.  Flug gets out from around the corner, and Demencia does the same, both looking at their boyfriend in equal amounts worry and disappointment from the plan being foiled.  “Now, I’m very busy with my work, so if you could please leave me be-,”

“Black Hat!” Flug rarely raises his voice, so the sharp intrusion of Black Hat’s sentence startles him just as much as it startles everyone else.   Said demon turns his head to Flug’s gaze, fire just beginning to burn behind the one eye, and Flug trembles, because this is what he was worried about, this is why he had tried to be _careful-_

“Hey, dum-dum,” Demencia speaks up softly, walking over to grab Black Hat’s hand.  Black Hat looks as if to contemplate pulling away, but fatigue seems to prevent him from doing so.  Demencia looks up, meeting Black Hat’s eyes, and says, “Stop acting as if you’re not tired and come with us to bed.”

Flug couldn’t have said it better himself.  Well, he might have used different words, but he’d have been stuttering the whole time, so it would have had an even effect.

Black Hat looks at her love filled gaze, turns his head to look at Flug who carries the same expression, and chuckles.

“You two are even more infuriating than I expected you to be,” He mutters with another huff of a laugh, but the tiny bit of anger and fight that had worked its way into his eyes are gone, and Flug breathes a sigh of relief before running over to grab Black Hat’s free hand.  They start the journey of dragging Black Hat to his room, and Demencia grins cheekily at Black Hat’s earlier comment.

“We aim to surpass expectations, Boss!” She laughs, pulling forward, and Black Hat’s smile grows all the more fond.  Flug blushes.

“Yes, well, I suppose that’s why I love you two idiots.”

Like a bolt of lightning, Demencia and Flug nearly jump at the words, heads whipping around to stare at each other with wide eyes.  Flug is sure that the heat from his face is hot enough to burn through his paper bag, and Demencia’s face looks like it’s about to overheat.  Black Hat doesn’t seem to notice the weight behind his words, and the two grin so wide it hurts during the rest of the trip, squeezing Black Hat’s hands just a little tighter.

They pepper him with kisses in bed after they’ve all changed, or an equivalent of such, giddy because of those words.  Black Hat ends up between them, not that he seems to mind, and Demencia and Flug each put an arm on top of Black Hat, hands meeting and intertwining in the middle while Black wraps an arm around each of the in response.

The projects, insecurities, and paperwork long forgotten, they drift off with their hearts jumping to the beat of the words _‘I love you.’_

5.0.5 looks in with a smile, half exasperated and half proud, and quietly shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is so much fluff I wrote this in like an hour it's 11 pm and I'm sick off of my ass but i j u s t w a n t th em to be h a p py


End file.
